Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go
Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go is the second episode of season 1, and the series' second episode overall. It was written by Kevin Murphy and Anupam Nigam, and directed by Michael Nankin. It premiered on April 22, 2013. Storyline Plot synopsis Rafe & Nolan explore underground St. Louis while hunting for an escaped convict. Meanwhile, Irisa & Amanda clash over a violent Castithan tradition.Episode 2: "Down In the Ground Where the Dead Men Go" | Defiance on Showcase. Retrieved July 8, 2013. Plot summary Elah Bandik after he fled the battle scene is now accused of cowardice by Datak Tarr. According to their Castithian tradition, Elah must now undergo a "cleansing" ceremony, which is actually a a ritual torture. Nolan and Irisa intervene to stop the ceremony, but Amanda says that humans respect the traditions of everyone and she allows the ritual to continue. When Nolan asks how she can allow something like that, she is citing a previous incident in which many Irathients were killed."Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go." Wikipedia. Retrieved July 8, 2013. In the house of the McCawleys, Rafe McCawley is not happy at all with the agreement of his daughter Christie to get married to Alak Tarr and he asks her to call off the wedding. Christie seems to have second thoughts but when Alak tells his mother, Stahma Tarr, about it she says that she will take care of it. And she does, as later she goes and find Christie where she works and she changes her mind. Meanwhile, Mr. Birch and Nicky, after the defeat of the Volge, continue with their plan to find another way to destroy the city. Mr. Birch releases Ben from his restraints at the hospital and forces him to try another approach. So he sets off an explosion at the McCawley Mines trapping himself in a shaft leading deep underground. His plan is to blow up a post-Arkfall nuclear power plant. Rafe McCawley leads Nolan through a series of caverns called "The Rat's Nest", meeting up with the blocked shaft in the ruins of old St. Louis so they can find Ben. When they do, Ben is ready to blow up a post-Arkfall nuclear power plant but he is captured and the bomb is deactivated. Rafe wants to kill Ben to revenge his son's, Luke murder, but Nolan talks him out. Ben tells Rafe that Luke was helping him because he wanted to gather up money so he could get away from Defiance and his dad, because he hated him after what he has done to his mother. Ben, then, throws himself on McCawley's gun and pulls the trigger. In the meantime, in Nolan's absence, Irisa can't accept the torture ritual and she rescues Elah Bandik. With the help of Tommy, a Deputy Lawkeeper, they arrest Elah as a way to protect him. Datak is furious and tries to retrieve him. Amanda, Nolan and Rafe get there just in time to prevent further violence. Datak agrees to leave things as they are due to the memorial service that is held for the people who died defending the town and they could talk their custom differences later. While the memorial service is held, Rafe tries to mourn, but he is struggling to comprehend what Ben told him about Luke before he died. He searches Luke's room and he discovers money, maps, and a strange golden object. At the end of the episode, we see Elah Bandik having one last meal with his family, before he departs with Datak. Subsequently, he is discovered dead in front of the lawkeeper's office. Appearances Grant Bowler as Joshua Nolan Julie Benz as Amanda Rosewater Stephanie Leonidas as Irisa Tony Curran as Datak Tarr Jaime Murray as Stahma Tarr Graham Greene as Rafe McCawley Dewshane Williams as Tommy LaSalle Trenna Keating as Doc Yewll Justin Rain as Quentin McCawley Jesse Rath as Alak Tarr Nicole Muñoz as Christie McCawley Fionnula Flanagan as Nicolette Riordan Douglas Nyback as Ben Daris Robert Clarke as Elah Bandik Steven McCarthy as Solomon Birch Dominic Cuzzocrea as Shigustak Kurr Kevin Shand as Nak Rob Archer as Ulysses Music *''Tag und Nacht (Night And Day)'' by Comedian Harmonists is playing when Stahma visits Christie at the diner. *''Come As You Are'' by Civil Twilight is playing in the last scene. Gallery 003 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nolan.JPG 007 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Datak Tarr.JPG 006 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Amanda Rosewater and Datak Tarr.JPG 008 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Amanda Rosewater and Datak Tarr.JPG 004 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Irisa Nolan.JPG 005 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Tommy LaSalle and Irisa Nolan.JPG 009 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Joshua Nolan and Amanda Rosewater.JPG 002 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Rafe McCawley and Joshua Nolan.JPG 001 Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go episode still of Joshua Nolan and Jered Kikema.jpg References Category:Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes